Truth Hurts
by Ookami Fuu
Summary: DISCONTINUED! AU KxL Mutual love involves two people who love each other. However, if the feeling is there but cannot be recalled, then would that make it an unrequited love? RxR
1. If Only

****

Chapter 1: If only...

One always takes something for granted and will never realize how much someone worth to him/her self until the day he/she lost that someone. How much of a fool can he/she be?

How much of a fool can _he_ be?

It was a question that ran through his head at the moment. How much of a fool can he, Kira Yamato - the so-called SEED, be? For one being qualified as the most advance DNA alteration project that naturals and coordinators alike had ever achieved, he certainly was not the most advanced one in understanding what the others are feeling. For one being called as the kindest person around, in his own opinion, he certainly was the cruelest person, if not, being around. He never took her feelings into consideration at all, not even once.

He blamed his selfishness for her suffering. He was too infuriated by Fllay's death, too infuriated by his stupid crush (which he previously thought was love) on her. He failed to see that he was hurting the person who stayed faithfully by his side and unconditionally giving him the love, attention, and kindness that he needed.

And that person was Lacus Clyne, the one woman who tolerated his cold shoulders towards everyone around him after the final battle, the person who continued to encourage him to be happy again, and the one who sacrificed her own feelings for him. She stayed by his side despite the fact that she, the one who actually loves him with all her heart, knew more than well enough that he was still wrapped up in his feelings towards the certain red haired girl and will never return her feeling.

Yet, despite everything she had done, what she had sacrificed for him, he continued to disregard her feelings towards him and brush her off, even if he knew that somewhere deep in his heart, he actually loves her back. He denied his feelings towards her, and for what? For the girl who literally took his heart out and walked all over it, of course, after she cut it into pieces. The girl who used him just to get her revenge on the coordinators, the girl who refused all ties with coordinators.

He hit the white wall with his clenched fist frustratedly. It's true that coordinators had their DNA altered when they were still a baby to make them more advance – smarter, faster reaction time, higher instinct – than normal human beings, or Naturals as what they are called as now. It was also true that due to the altering of their DNA, they are able to heal faster than Naturals. Thus, they are least likely to die even with even such fatal injuries.

Of course, Kira Yamato knew this far better than any Naturals and Coordinators could possibly comprehend – with him being an even more advanced version of a Coordinator or, as they would call him, a SEED.

However, he also knew one thing better than anyone else that will ever exist and had existed did. He knew this fact even better than those who created him in the first place. He knew that the chances of Lacus Clyne surviving that fatal blow on her head with no long-term effect was very slim, almost 1 percent to none. And of 5 long-term effects, he could single out the most possible one. If for Naturals a fatal blow on their head could cause them amnesia. Unfortunately, for Coordinators, being an advance human being and all, they are unable to have something called amnesia. In Kira's conclusion, the worst case scenario for Lacus was blindness for the rest of her life. That is, if she ever open her eyes to the world once more. For now, the chances of her not be in a coma for the rest of her life is very slim, 0.5 percent at the most.

He seated himself beside where the pink-haired girl laid peacefully. Right now, the only thing that n indicate that she's still alive was the slow rising and falling of her chest. He took a hold of her hand. It was colder than usual... nevertheless, he took her hand and cupped it on his cheek as he slowly stroke her bangs away from her face. He smiled slightly when he saw that although that she was unconscious, her gentle smile still decorated her face. He blinked away the tears that were threatening to fall. Surely, Lacus will not be pleased if she found out that he was crying. After all, she was the one who always try to make him a stronger person.

After almost three years knowing her, he came to understand that the pink haired idol doesn't want anyone to worry let alone cry because of her. She was too nice to be real. She forgives everyone who has done bad against her and never harbour revenge.

Then again, it was her nature, even in the past, when the EA threatened to kill her if ZAFT didn't concede their attack to Archangel. She never has a single negative thought about the Earth Alliance's force afterwards. Instead, she just smiled and forgave them and reasoned that they only did it because they were in danger. One would find it very hard to figure out what she was really thinking about. Whether she is sad, happy, scared, nervous, in pain, or anything else, because her smile is always present. Never did he once see her without her smile. Even when she found out that her father died, she just looked sad for one second and quickly put up her smiling mask back on and reasoned that her father will not want her to cry for him. He will want her to be strong.

She always appeared and tries her best to be perfect and fully met up to or exceeded the standards others put on her just to make others happy. So, fully knowing about this fact, for now, the only thing that he could do is to make sure that he doesn't cry or else, she'd feel guilty.

"Lacus..." he called her name softly, "I'd do anything for you to wake up right now... so please, wake up." He pleaded to her still form, although he knew that she would not hear him at all. A crystalline tear made its way down his cheek, followed by another, and another.

"Why am I crying? Lacus wouldn't want to see me cry now..." he muttered to himself as he quickly wiped off his tears with his sleeve. However, they wouldn't stop coming down. He felt like a wreck right now... if only he didn't coop himself in depression of Fllay's death. If only he moved on just like what Lacus suggested. Most importantly, if only he didn't snapped at her that day...

**__**

Flashback

"Ne Kira-kun could you accompany me to my meeting today?" asked Lacus politely, hoping that Kira would say 'yes'.

"No, I can't." Said Kira in monotone. He then simply continued with the same tone, "I have matters to do."

"Like what? Can I come?" asked Lacus, although she knew that she has meeting to attend. However, those people surely won't mind a bit at all if she was late for a minute or two.

"No," replied Kira as he quickly made his way through the door. "And don't think about following me." Warned Kira coldly as he slammed the door behind him.

Today was the commemoration of the ending the battle. To many it was an important day because it was the day where the agreement between Naturals and Coordinators was reached and the signing of the peace treaty. However, also to many people, it was the day where they will remember the sacrifices of their lost ones during the war. To Kira, today was exactly3 years since Fllay's death and he could not believe that Lacus can't remember that and with her oh-so-innocent voice, asked him if she could come to accompany him.

Lacus winced slightly as the door was made its impact. Her heart was deeply wounded by his behaviour towards her. Now, not only that he was being quiet around her but he also has became cold towards her. She dropped on her knee on the ground. She wanted to cry, however, God forbid her to do so. For some reason, she just can't remember when was the last time she ever cried. It has been way too long since she ever cried. She smiled sadly as she stared at the picture beside Kira's laptop. It was framed beautifully... it was the picture of both Kira and Fllay together in their Earth Alliance uniform. Kira was smiling genuinely and looked very happy... very contradictory of his condition right now.

"You know Fllay, I'm jealous of you..." Said Lacus mainly to herself as she looked at the picture. She then got up and decided to ignore Kira's warning and quickly dashed downstairs to follow Kira.

****

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Scene and Time Swap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Just as what Lacus had suspected, Kira was visiting Fllay's grave again. In front of her tombstone laid a bouquet of red roses. Lacus couldn't help it but to feel jealous of the deceased girl, although being jealous was taboo and a big no-no to her. She learned when she was little that according to what her mother had taught her, being jealous is bad. She slowly walked towards Kira, only to find him as usual... silently crying in front of her tombstone.

She reached out to him, but as her hand was only 5 cm away from his shoulder, she was beginning to have her doubts. Kicking away all of her doubts and filling her mind with the thought that 'Kira-kun will want some company', she finally placed her hand on Kira's shoulder.

Feeling that someone was touching him, Kira immediately seized the hand and turned around to see his the owner of the hand, only to find a certain pink haired coordinator standing there behind him. He asked her in a rather rough and angered tone, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just following you, and see if you need some company." Replied Lacus.

"Did I not tell you not to follow me?" he hissed at her for being such a nosy person. His eyes narrowed towards her form as they flashed dangerously in anger. She had invaded his special place.

"But I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong, Lacus Clyne!" Kira cruelly snapped at her, startling her.

"Demo, don't you want anyone's company?" asked Lacus meekly as she began to slightly tremble under his hardening gaze.

"I don't want anyone's company right now but Fllay's!" he yelled at her.

"But-" she started. "I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it this time, Lacus! Why can't you understand the fact that I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Fllay?!?! Especially today, deceased or alive I don't care at all!" yelled Kira as he tightened his grip on her hand, which caused Lacus to wince under the pain. "Why can't you just stay out of my life? Stop plastering me with your presence! I love no one but Fllay! I hate you Lacus Clyne, get it through that thick head of yours!" He released his grip on her and shoved her to the ground roughly.

"You don't know how it feels losing someone you love! You never care for anyone else but yourself! You only know are happiness all your life! You're always the center of attention unlike Fllay! You always have someone by your side and never knows how it feel like to be alone!!!! You won't know how I feel right now, Lacus! You don't know how lonely I felt since Fllay died!! I've been lonely this past 2 years after her death, you don't know anything about how it feels like to be lonely, so just get out of my life!! I don't want to see your face anymore!!! You make me sick with your stupid happy attitude!!" He yelled at her as a lightning, signaling the rain that is to befall on earth – followed his words.

As his strings and echoes of his words stopped, the first rain droplet fell on to the ground, signaling the pain of a girl's heart.

Usually, she would just forget his words and never took them to heart because she knew, that he was just frustrated and depressed that the his one only love was gone. However, this time, his cold words pierced themselves into her heart deeply. It struck the core of her heart, and his words just unlocked her most painful memory. His cold words just opened her darkest memory, the memory she tried to forget a long time ago...the time when her all of her friends and family, except her father hated her for still smiling after her mother's death, even after what her mother had done to her.

A drop of water fell on the ground...

Lacus bit her lip and tried as best as she can to not cry in front of him. However, by doing this, she did not notice that her mask was slowly slipping away. The mask that she's been using all her life to hide her true self and feelings from the world, the mask she's been using all her life to make sure that people does not worry about her was finally broken into pieces.

Another water droplets as more came from the sky and the rain started, soaking the world entirely.

If it were other people who told her those things, her mask may not be broken by now... however, those words were coming out of the mouth of the one she hoped will never said it. It was coming out from Kira Yamato's mouth himself. Right there and then, she found out one thing... from all of those times she had try to convince herself that she was not alone... she has been fooling herself.

She was alone in the world the moment her father died.

Those times when she thought that no matter what Kira would always be with her, that he himself is enough to give her all the love she needs, she has been wrong. Kira has left her the moment Fllay Allyster died.

She now knew one thing and is very certain of it... she is all alone in the world with no one.

And finally she realized something... no one in this world, not even the kindest person ever existed – Kira Yamato – loves her and it is all because she actually, in truth, is a very selfish person who understand no pain at all. Kira's outburst just now was more than enough proof of that... it was more than enough proof to her to prove that he actually hated her.

****

'She deserved it, it was the truth...' thought Kira. **'... and the truth always hurt... but that's life.'**

However, he thought otherwise the moment he took a look at her, immediately, Kira regretted for losing his control, yelled at her and said all of those words. Maybe... no, it's not maybe anymore, he has gone pass the border. He must have, or else, Lacus' eyes wouldn't have reflected that much pain in a matter of milliseconds. He knew that because he's sure that even Fllay's look when she lost his father or even himself when Fllay died did not contain that much pain, sorrow, and sadness. Lacus he saw right now just looked like an innocent little girl who was asking why everyone hate her... no, now that he looked at her longer, she looked much worse than that, thought Kira to himself.

Just right there and there, he discovered the most important thing about Lacus. He found out that no matter how strong Lacus is, how brave she is in the battle field, how determined she is towards peace, how she always forgives people, how she always looks happy, or how she is a coordinator, she is still a human and has feelings. She just hides her feelings better that any other people could ever done and what he just said was the most inhuman and cruelest things one could ever said to the kind and tolerant girl.

Especially because infact she know how it felt like to lose some precious. For she had lost her only family during the war. And no matter how much he hated to admit it, he was very wrong about Lacus because if one can be considered to be alone in this world, it will be Lacus, not him. He has Lacus by her side all these time, while she has no one. Sure there's Athrun and Cagalli, but they were busy and rarely talks to her.

"Lacus, I..." stated Kira regretfully as he took a step towards her.

Lacus immediately put an apologetic smile to Kira and bowed apologetically. "I'm sorry Kira-kun. I had no idea about what you're thinking and you're right, I don't know your suffering at all-"

"Lacus..." started Kira, his mind was screaming for him to apologize to Lacus.

"I'm just a girl who doesn't know the pain of losing someone I love... I...1... I'm just daddy's little girl after all..." rambled Lacus.

"Lacus, I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologizing for, Yamato-san?" asked Lacus innocently, trying as hard as she can to hide her pain. The last thing she ever wanted was making Kira feeling guilty of her own fault. "What you said was the truth. I'm never alone, I couldn't possibly understand your feelings at all."

Kira flinched when she called him the same way she called him the first time he told her his name. However, that was not the only reason why he flinched. It was also because beneath those words, he could clearly see and feel the pain he had inflicted towards her carefree mind and her innocent heart. He yelled at her cruelly without thinking about the fact that she, of all the people that he knew, knows the pain of losing someone important. She had lost her whole family, exception if her father during the Junius Seven tragedy and then she lost her father too during the war. She was alone in this world.

Where as Fllay has him and his friends to comfort her when her father died, Lacus has no one at all to comfort her when her father died, since he died near the end of the war. Despite that, no one had tried to comfort her either after the war. They were all too busy to handle the aftermath of the war. And him? Instead of him comforting her, it was the other way around, just like everyone else, he had forgotten about her feelings and what is going on in her mind.

He knew that she had been crying herself to sleep from time to time after his cruel words. Yet, he has not made an attempt what so ever to apologize to her. Also, from time to time, he would hear in the middle of the night her screaming, often time saw her waking up while panting in sweat and shaking in fear. Yet, never did he go and check on her, or comfort her with a thought that she was just fine and is an adult already and can live through her nightmares.

Where as Lacus in the other hand, would immediately rushed into his room to make sure he was okay every time he woke up with a nightmare. Of course, then he would snap at her and told her to go away. Yet despite that, the next morning he would find her in front of his door the next morning sleeping while shivering in cold... and despite everything she had done for him, she had never asked him for anything in return.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Said Lacus as she forced herself to smile, even though she knew that she could no longer smile. "Well then, I guess I should be going now and not disturb you any longer." She then turned around and ran away from Kira as she felt tears pouring down from her cheek. She refused to show her weakness and cry in front of anyone, especially him. She wanted him to always remember her as a strong girl.

"Lacus, wait!' yelled Kira as he went after her.

Lacus blindly tore her way out of the cemetery and drove her car away from the place. "Everything will be just fine... Like usual, Kira-kun will forget everything by the time he's home. Don't worry Lacus, Kira-kun just need to pour his anger and depression out to someone again. That's all... he doesn't mean any of those words he said.." said Lacus reassuringly to herself.

She then thought for a couple of seconds...and remembered the look on Kira's face after he yelled at her. He looked like he has released everything that has been bottled up in his heart. " ... who am I kidding? Lacus Clyne, of all the people in the world, you should know that Kira had meant every single word he said...he was just saying all of those things that he had kept to himself... but Kira-kun, you're wrong about me. So please, don't judge me like how other people judge me...I'm not a heartless person... I know how it feels like to be alone..." muttered Lacus, shedding tears of pain and sadness as she drove through the rain, clearly not paying attention to the road.

Lacus was immediately brought out of her world when she heard a loud siren. Her eyes widened in terror as she saw another car in front of her. She immediately swerved her car to the side in attempt to avoid the incoming car. Her car collided to the pole nearby and the car behind her was unable to stop in time, thus, it was colliding with the side of her car. Lacus couldn't see what else happen as another car hit her car from the opposite side, crushing the metal into scrap pieces of metal. Some of the metal pierced its way into her flesh and the pain she suffered was more than enough to take her into the darkness.

"...I'm sorry, Kira...for being so selfish...good bye...I hope you reach happiness without my presence..." muttered Lacus. She then heard a concerned and panic voice called her before she lost her consciousness. Along with the last tear that slid from her eyes, the sky cried along with her.

****

End of Flashback

"Lacus I'm so sorry..." said Kira miserably as he recalled the last day he talked to her. He cried as he cupped her cold hand with both of his hands, trying to make them warmer.

Outside the room, Cagalli and Athrun looked into the room sadly.

"Whoever thought that he'd care this much about her?" asked Athrun mainly to himself as he wrapped his hand around Cagalli.

"If only she'd wake up..." said Cagalli. "I don't know what would happen to Kira if Lacus also died, Athrun. She was the one who has been keeping him sane since that girl died. She was the one who supported him and stayed by his side through this 3 years. What would happen to him if she also die, Athrun? I don't want to see my brother suffer even more."

"I know Cagalli, I don't want to see him suffer too... Lacus has been the pillar of his life eversince the war ends. Hell, she has been OUR pillar since the war ends, and she never asked for anything in return."

"I don't want her to die Athrun. I don't want her to be in coma forever. I want Lacus to wake up." Said Cagalli as she cried on Athrun's chest. Athrun slowly stroked her golden hair.

"Don't worry, she will wake up. She's a strong girl and we all know that."


	2. Missed Chances

_I do not own Gundam SEED...because if I do own it, then Kira would never have found Fllay's escape pod... and Kira would have crush on Lacus the first time he saw her..._

**Chapter 2: Missed Chance**

Two weeks passed and still no sign of waking up from Lacus. Months passed, season changes and soon, it was a year since the accident.

Many things had changed. For starters, Kira still visited Lacus everyday, however, he didn't stay with her as long as he used to be. Kira also underwent several changes. For one, he had moved on and forgotten about his crush towards Fllay. He took care of Lacus' work while she's in the hospital and he stopped blaming himself for her accident. Mainly because he knew that Lacus wouldn't want him to blame himself for her accident although he knows that it was his fault.

Today was another day for Kira. He walked into the room where Lacus is taken care in with a bouquet of white-purple amaryllis. As soon as he entered the room, he walked towards the flower vase and replaced the old flower with his newly bought ones. He then took a seat on the chair beside the bed. He held one of her hand and began to tell her about what he was doing that day. This had become like a second habit to him since a week after the accident; everyday after work, he would visit her and told her about his day.

"You know, Lacus, things have changed a lot eversince you're here. Yet, for some reason you're still looks the same as a year ago. Sleeping here peacefully like a sleeping beauty. Of course, if you're sleeping beauty, then 99 years from now there'll be a prince charming marching his way here with his horse and kiss you to wake you up." Joked Kira as he parted her bangs, which had grown over the year. He smiled sadly when he noticed that he really misses the colour and the twinkling glow of her light blue eyes.

"You know, that may not be such a bad idea." Said an amused voice suddenly, breaking his train of thoughts abruptly and nearly sent him to the floor due to the shock.

Kira abruptly turned around towards the door to see that his best friend was standing there looking rather amused with his sister, Cagalli, standing beside him in his embrace.

"Yes and I bet you wouldn't mind kissing her huh, Athrun?" teased Kira.

"Well, yeah" Cagalli then gave him her deathliest glare after she heard his response. "Er... I mean no, thanks. I got your sis right here beside me." Athrun grinned at Kira, while slightly sweating. After all those times he had spent with her, he knew more than well enough that angering Cagalli is definitely _not_ a good thing at all... because it will lead to the destruction of the world... or just his death in short.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I believe you." Said Kira halfheartedly as he returned his attention towards the pink haired girl, completely missing the glare that Athrun had directed to him.

"You like her don't you?" asked Cagalli all of the sudden, breaking the silence in the room. Kira shook his head slowly in reply.

"No..." replied Kira, trailing off before continuing. "Not just like. I love her, I realized it too late though. I was so stupid." Said Kira. He turned around towards Cagalli. "You know what? I'd do anything for her to wake up right now, Cagalli. I can't stand watching her lying here she looked so helpless. You should've seen her expression after I burst out on her back then." Kira gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he tried his best to fight back the tears.

Cagalli looked down on the ground sadly as she looked at her twins' distressed expression. She looked up to her left when she felt a hand wrapped itself around her shoulder and squeezed her shoulder gently. She leaned back on Athrun as he gave her the comfort she needed at the moment.

She could never forget the time when Kira had told her about what had happened between him and Lacus earlier before the accident happened while they were waiting outside the operating room. She remembered how Athrun was trying his hardest to control and held her down so that she would not pounced and attacked the already distressed Kira severely. Of course, that incident had rewarded Athrun several scratches and painful bruises on his stomach from her.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence, only the soft beeping sound of the machines attached to Lacus was heard, until Athrun came up with an idea.

"Kiss her." Said Athrun, voicing out his thought, breaking the silence.

"What!" asked Kira in surprise. "Could you repeat what you just said, Athrun Zala?"

"He said kiss her." Repeated Cagalli, catching up on what Athrun is, or was thinking.

"You know, it's worth a try. Besides, you _did _say that you'll do anything for her to wake up, right?" asked Athrun in a-matter-of-fact tone.

Kira nodded stupidly. "Yeah."

"So kiss her then," urged Athrun.

"Me? Kiss her? Are you joking? Because if you are, it's not funny at all, besides, she's not sleeping beauty and I can't do that." Said Kira, while blushing slightly he turned around to face Lacus to hide his blush from the couple. His little sister surely will not stop teasing him for a whole month if she ever see him blushing. Unfortunately for Kira, Cagalli saw him blushing.

"Hey, she might be sleeping beauty you know. Besides, why not? You're going to propose her when she wakes up right? So why can't you kiss her?" asked Cagalli.

True, he was planning to propose to her when she woke up however, kissing her when she's unconscious like now is definitely such an intolerable act. What if she doesn't want him to kiss her? "Because that'll be such an immoral act, what if she doesn't want me to kiss her? That'll be as bad as forcing a kiss on her." Explained Kira. "Besides, about the proposal, it's not that she's going to say yes 100 percent right? There's a chance that she might not accept my proposal." Pointed Kira.

"I DON'T CARE! Just kiss her!" yelled Cagalli, getting pissed at Kira. Athrun slowly backed up from his lover as her eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Kira gulped and slightly shook in fear from the murdering look that his sister directed towards him. From the past few years that they had spent time together, he learnt that making her mad was definitely not the best thing. Making Cagalli Yula Attha mad is like signing you death wish. So, he did the only thing that could get him out of Cagalli's wrath... obey her command and kiss Lacus.

He took a good look on Lacus' pale face before he bent down to taste the softness of her lips. Cagalli and Athrun unconsciously held their breath as Kira kissed the unconscious songsters. It was like watching a live drama performance.

Kira's kiss was longer than what he had planed in his coordinator mind because he found that as soon as his lips made contact with Lacus', he was unable or rather, unwilling to part from her lips. He blinked away the tear that was planning to fall as he noticed how cold her lips were... and it was because of him.

Kira reluctantly ended the kiss he gave Lacus as he straightened up. "See? Nothing happen." Said Kira in sad tone. "She's not waking up at all," whispered Kira to himself, but Athrun heard him nonetheless.

However, Kira's words were immediately contradicted when they all heard a small groan and the source of that groan was coming from behind Kira. Kira immediately turned around and took a hold of Lacus' hand as he knelt on the floor beside her and Athrun and Cagalli made their way to the other side of the bed.

He felt his heartbeats increased tremendously in excitement as he waited for her lover's eyes to open. He felt a slight twitch in his arm as Lacus' eyelids slowly opened, revealing its light blue orbs to the world.

"See? I told you so. A kiss from prince charming is enough to wake the sleeping beauty," said Athrun to Kira teasingly. Unfortunately, his words were heard through deaf ears because Kira was just too happy that Lacus finally regained her consciousness and now in his world there's only Lacus.

"Lacus, I'm so glad that you're okay," said Kira as he held her palm on his cheek. He looked at Lacus in anticipation as she twisted her neck to her left and right to look at her surrounding. He saw her mouth starting to move after she stared at him for a while with blank look.

"Kira?" asked Lacus.

"Yes, Lacus. It's me, I'm so glad that you're finally awake." Said Kira; his lips now have broken into a full smile. However, his happiness suddenly turned into a nightmare by Lacus' next question.

"Kira? Why is it so dark here? Is it night already?" asked Lacus innocently.

"Lacus?"

"Yes, Cagalli?" replied Lacus, immediately recognizing Cagalli's voice.

"Are you telling us that you cannot see us?" asked Athrun.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Lacus with hint of fear which couldn't be missed. "Isn't it night right now?" asked Lacus, whose voice has a slight hint of panic in it.

"Lacus, it's afternoon right now." Replied Cagalli solemnly as she gritted her teeth. No matter how much they don't want to believe it, their suspicion finally was proven when Lacus was starting to wave her hands around to try to see.

"No... no... no... this can't be happening... NO, LACUS!" yelled a panicking voice.

A pair of violet eyes suddenly snapped open as their owner sat up and panted heavily. Violet orbs darted around the darkness wildly as he realized that he was still in his room. Kira looked at his hands in front of his and covered his face with them in relief. _'It was just a dream...'_ thought Kira, although somewhere in the back of his mind, there was something that told him that his dream eventually will become reality.

He lifted up his face and looked to the table to his right. On the table, a digital clock flashed the current time in red; it read 5:00. He flopped back on his bed as he recalled his dreams from the past few days again. Yesterday it was about Lacus forgetting about him when she woke up and now, it was about her being blind. For the past three days, all he has been dreaming about was on how Lacus woke up with some sort of problem. He closed his eyes painfully as he thought about the other possibilities of Lacus' condition when she woke up. He clenched the shirt above his heart. It hurt him when he thinks about how Lacus will suffer even longer after she regained her consciousness.

He let out a big sigh as he got out of the tangling mass of his bed sheets. It was no use going back to sleep again; he couldn't stop thinking about Lacus' condition. He walked over to the bathroom and decided to take a shower to clean his head off Lacus for the time being. He will have to visit Lacus afterwards, he knew more than well enough that he will not be able to put his mind to rest until he see Lacus again. His work will have to wait. He's sure Athrun will understand.

**Ookami Fuu: This is the second version of chapter 2. I just cropped out the last couple of paragraphs... sorry okay? R&R!**


	3. Reasons

**Chapter 3: Reasons**

"Hey, Lacus. How are you today?" asked Kira as he sat on the chair beside where Lacus laid. "I'm doing just fine. Things have been going around smoothly." Kira took her hand and held them in his hand as he made little circles at the back of her palm.

Kira sighed tiredly before he continued on with his one-sided conversation with Lacus. "Hey, Lacus guess what? Athrun finally decided to propose to Cagalli. You should've been there when it happened. I could've sworn that his face was as blue as his hair since he could not breathe at all due to Cagalli's death-grip hug." Said Kira as cheerful as he could at the moment.

He reached to her cheek and cupped with the utmost care, like if he was afraid that he might hurt her if he put a little more energy into it. He looked at her carefully as his eyes were clouded in agony as he recalled the conversation he had with the doctor that was handling Lacus.

Flashback

"_I'm sorry to inform you this, Yamato-san." Said the doctor, Yukimura._

"_What? Did something happen to Lacus?" asked Kira hastily. _

"_No, nothing happened to Clyne-san. However," said Yukimura as he trailed off, seemingly unable to continue._

"_However what, Yukimura-san?" asked Kira. "Why don't you just tell me?"_

"_You see, Yamato-san. From how I look at it, according to my view as a doctor, with Clyne-san's condition being as fine as she is now, she should've already been awake by now. Infact, she should've been awake around one to three months ago. However, as we all might already realized, she's not awake yet right now." said Yukimura._

_Kira looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Did this guy think he's blind or something? He didn't need anyone to tell him that Lacus is now still in a coma. He was fully aware of that fact. "So? What's your point there, doctor?" asked Kira._

"This might come really hard on you, but I have to tell you this. Please keep it in your mind that if within this week she's not showing any sign of waking up at all," Yukimura paused then took a deep breath and continued, " there's a fifty-fifty percent chance that she might not wake up at all."

"_What do you mean by that?" asked Kira threateningly as he roughly grabbed Yukimura's collar._

"_Please Yamato-san. Refrain yourself from any violence." Said Yukimura calmly. Kira slowly released his vice grip from his collar as he continued. "What I meant was that if Clyne-san doesn't wake up within this week, then..."_

"_She's never going to wake up ever again?" asked Kira, finishing Yukimura's unending sentence. Yukimura nodded solemnly_

End of Flashback

"Lacus, why won't you wake up?" Kira asked Lacus' sleeping form, his voice was filled with worry and pain. Worry because he was afraid that she might never wake up ever again and pain because he knew that Lacus was now lying on the like this because of him.

"Actually, nevermind that. I know you'll wake up soon, right?" asked Kira as if he was expecting an answer from her. "I'm sure you will. Come on, Lacus I know you want to wake up."

"You know, I've learned a lot of thing since I met you. Do you remember the first time we met?" Kira chuckled at the memory. "I still remembered on how you were suddenly floated out of the escape pod with Haro all the while thinking that you were in a ZAFT ship. Then, when you noticed that you weren't in one you just innocently asked us if you were in a ZAFT ship." Kira let a small smiled graced his lips before he continued. "I also still remember the time when I returned you to Athrun. You still remember that, right? Remember how Athrun looked so shocked because you looked like if you were pregnant with your skirt in the spacesuit you were using and he thought someone had impregnate you?"

"Then do you remember the second time we met? You took me in and nursed me back to health since I was injured from the last battle?" He smiled bitterly at the memory. That battle was the battle that had scarred him the most after the Genesis. That battle was the battle where he had lost Tolle and also his friendship with Athrun. However, somehow the two of the managed to patch things up and now they're back to being best friends again.

"Somehow, I found both you and your father as a very strange people. Why would someone like you wanted to help me? I was clearly on the enemy side and your father was one of the chairmen in ZAFT, yet despite all of that, you both still took me in. Then, let me go away with one of the newer mobile suit models that uses nuclear power. You sent me away with Freedom."

He took her left hand and cupped it to his cheek. "Why did you do something like that? Why Lacus? Why? I'm sure that you already knew that by giving me that mobile suit, you would be convicted to treason and endanger your own life. I'm sure you knew that already... but then, why did you still do that?" asked Kira as tears starting to fall.

"It was because she cared for you, Kira." Answered a familiar voice from behind him.

Kira immediately wiped off his tears as he acknowledged the presence of the visitor. "Athrun."

"You should know how much impression you've left her after the first time you both met." Said Athrun. "She admired you so very much. She admired your kindness towards her. She admired the way you've defended and protected her from any harm when she was in the Archangel."

"It was because I had to do something. She was only a girl after all and everyone was against her since they were all naturals. I protected her because back then she was a coordinator amongst naturals just like me." Explained Kira.

"Still, your sense of responsibility to protect the weak certainly had impressed her." Commented Athrun.

"And what made you say that?" asked Kira with a raised brow.

"Easy. She could not stop talking and asking about you the moment I met her. She even confessed to me that she admired you so very much." Replied Athrun as he finally decided to take a seat at the opposite side of the bed from where Kira was.

The room then fell into a deep silence before Kira decided to spoke up a couple of minutes later.

"Hey, Athrun?" called Kira.

"Hmm?"

"When do you think Lacus will wake up?" asked Kira.

"I... I don't know, Kira." Replied Athrun. "Why did you ask?"

"Just curious. Do you know what Yukimura told me earlier today?"

"No. What?"

"He told me that if Lacus doesn't wake up within this week, then..." Kira trailed off, unable to continued on with his words.

"Then what?" asked Athrun. He was replied by a silence from Kira. He looked at his best friend in concern. "Then what, Kira?"

"Then...we have to assume that she would never wake up again, Athrun!" yelled out Kira. "Do you know how much that worried me? What would happen if she doesn't wake up this week? I don't want her to just sleep forever, Athrun! It would be the same like if she were dead! I can't live with that, Athrun!"

"Kira..."

"I can't Athrun! I can't live without her at all! I've lost too many during the war. I've lost Fllay! I could live without Fllay, but I don't think I could live without Lacus!" cried out Kira.

"Kira... you have to calm down." Said Athrun worriedly.

"I can't! I can't do that! Not when I know that the possibility of Lacus being comatosed forever is still open!" replied Kira frustratedly.

"Kira! Listen to me first!" yelled Athrun. "Kira, you're not the only one who is worried about Lacus! Everyone is worried about Lacus' condition. Cagalli, me, Miriallia, Dearka, heck, even Yzak! We all are worried about Lacus. You have to know that you're not the only one who is worried about her! Stop being so selfish and get out of your stupid self-guilt bubble! I know you felt guilty and all but does feeling guilty about what happened to Lacus would help her at all? No it wouldn't! It would just make things worse than it already is! BAKA!" yelled Athrun as he grabbed Kira's shirt and slammed the brunette boy to the wall out of rage. He didn't know how or when he got to Kira, but he did know that he had just slammed Kira to a wall.

"Sorry..." said Kira weakly due to the fact that Athrun had just slammed him to a wall and had practically knocked the air out of his lungs.

"You're forgiven. I'm sorry too. Kind of just flew out of control I guess. You've been getting on my nerves with your entire self-guilt thing you know. Actually, not just me, Cagalli too. She's been bugging me into knocking some sense into that brain of yours you know." Explained Athrun.

"Anyway, I guess since I've done my job I'll be going now." announced Athrun. "Well then, bye Kira, bye Lacus." Athrun then turned around and walked towards the door.

"Athrun?" called Kira.

"Yes?" answered Athrun while stopping in his track and turned around to meet Kira's eyes.

"Thank you." Said Kira. It was just a simple thank you. However, Athrun, who knew Kira better than anyone with the exception of Lacus, knew that Kira was truthfully thankful to him.

He let a small smile graced his lips before answering to Kira's gratitude. "Hey, no problem. It was my pleasure. Besides, look at the brighter side! We're now even."

"We are?" asked Kira confusedly.

"Of course. You've slammed me once to the wall for telling Cagalli your darkest secret when you were small and now I've just slammed you once for being such a melancholic person. So now we're even." Explained Athrun. "Anyway, love to stay and chat with you and all, but sorry buddy. I have to go otherwise Princess will have my head."

"Bye. Oh, by the way, I'm not going to go home at all this week." Said Kira before Athrun left. "I'm going to accompany Lacus." Explained Kira before Athrun could ask 'why'. "Tell Cagalli not to worry about me. I'll be fine. I just want to be the first person that Lacus see when she's awake."

Athrun nodded and left, leaving Kira alone with Lacus once again. Kira glanced at Lacus' comatosed form once again before her buried his face to his hand and sighed frustratedly.

"Lacus..."

_**to be continued...**_


	4. Miracle

**_Disclaimer: _Don't own anything but the plot... too lazy to put anything creative...**

**Chapter 4: Miracle**

Praying...

All that he could do now is to pray...

... and hoping...

... hoping for the best...

... hoping for her to regain her consciousness...

He remembered that he had vowed to himself... and to Lacus... that he would not cry any longer. Yet, despite his vow to her and himself, he had unconsciously and consciously broken that vow over and over again. He hated himself for that... for breaking his promises to Lacus... just like how he hated himself for not fulfilling the promise that he had made to her.

He had said that he would protect her... he had said that he would stop thinking about the past... about Fllay, he had _promised, _even vowed her to not cry any longer... even if his promise was unheard... and yet... he still cries.

Kira ran a hand through his hair in frustration and smiled a bitter smile as a single tear rolled down from his eyes. "What is this... tears?" asked Kira to himself as he rubbed the salty water away. "Why? Why am I crying again? Didn't I already told her that I won't be crying again?"

Another tear made a trail down from his eye.

"Why? Why am I crying again?"

'_**Why... **_

_**is a powerful word...**_

_**... it can be used to reason...**_

_**... or to create miracles...'**_

He remembered Lacus told him that before... but if it's so powerful and could bring miracle... why can't it bring her back to him?

"Why aren't you waking up at all?" asked Kira to the still figure. "Why won't you wake up?"

"Why won't you? Lacus! Wake up!" yelled Kira as he stood up and shook her.

He was now at the point of desperation... time was running out for her... for him... for both of them. "Wake up! I can't let you die too! WAKE UP!" yelled Kira in desperation as he shook her harder.

"Kira... just stop it..." said a voice familiar to him.

"Stop it? How can I 'just stop it' when I know that soon she's not going to be there with me? Tell me Cagalli! How can I?" Yelled Kira as he dropped to his knee, crying in desperation... voicing out his distress... voicing out what his inner heart was feeling.

"Kira..." started Cagalli as she approached him.

"Cagalli... you know what?" asked Kira rhetorically.

"What?" replied Cagalli, stopping her advances towards her brother.

Kira let out his first sincere smile since a long time. "I never tell anyone about this... I never told you about this... or Athrun... or Lacus... or even myself. I've avoided on admitting this for a long time... but... now I've realized it."

"Realized what?" asked Athrun, who finally decided to let his presence known.

"After Yukimura told me that she might not wake up any longer...no... when I found out about the accident... I've come to realize how important she is to me." He smiled fondly at Lacus while his hand brushed her bangs away from her eyes. "You know those times that your heart just felt like it would stop beating when you heard bad news regarding your loved one?"

"Hai... I know," replied Athrun while pulling Cagalli into a comforting hug.

"Well, that had happened to me. It was really strange... because even when I found out that Fllay has died, I could still go on living. She had died... I loved her... yet I was okay with her death. It was like the part of me who loved her just died along with her, so that I could go on living." He paused and took a deep breath before continuing on.

"When I found out about Lacus' condition... how she got into a fatal accident... I didn't know what and why it happened. My heart suddenly felt as if it was just going to stop beating right at that moment. I felt as if... if Lacus died... then I would die too. It was really strange at that time... I thought that feeling was just because it was out of guilt... guilt because of those cruel things I've said to her..."

"... but soon, I found out that it wasn't out of guilt. I took me long enough to realize... that all along, the reason why I could get over Fllay's death was all because of her. I could get over it because I knew that she was there to be with me... to support me... I knew that someone was there all along to catch me, to support me when I'm just too tired to go on." He ran a hand through his tousled brown mane once again.

"Those thoughts then soon lead me to this one question about her..."

"Who is the one that will catch and support her when she falls or when she was too tired to go on?" asked Athrun. Kira nodded solemnly.

"Yes. It was that very question that I've always wondered about and tried to answer during most of my stays here. She was never the one to appeared troubled and all. She never asked for someone to help her when she's in trouble to dilemma. If anything, she would probably ask for help for someone else's sake. She had never showed her worries, anxiety, fear or even sadness over her own matters... she had only showed those for people around her."

"She worries so much about people around her and cares so much about others... that you would never worry about her. She always smiled and acted as if none of those things I told her about actually bothered or hurt her feelings, because I know it does."

"Kira..." said Cagalli as she tried to hold her own tears from falling. It hurt her so much to know that her brother was hurting so much yet she couldn't do anything to help him.

"She had always been the one like that, Kira. I should know about this... I've known her longer than you do." Said Athrun. "She never showed her tears to anyone. She never showed anyone anything but her smiles and cares... even at the sacrifice of her own happiness."

"Yeah... that's Lacus alright. Do you ever wonder what did I tell her before the accident?" asked Kira, whom without even bothering to listen for an answer to his question kept on going. "I told her that she was so selfish and never cared about anyone but herself. I told her that she wouldn't know how it felt like to lose someone precious to you... I told her that she never knew the meaning of loneliness. Worse of all, I told her that I hated her and I didn't want to see her ever again."

"That... was what you told her?" asked Cagalli in disbelief. Kira nodded curtly.

"You... YOU IDIOT!" yelled Cagalli in anger, all sadness dissipate immediately as she tried to pounce at her brother and beat the living hell out of him only to be prevented by Athrun's vice hold of her as she struggled to be released.

"I know... I was an idiot. I thought she would be okay with those things I said because it held some truth in them! She was never lonely. She has people around her showering her with attention. I guess... I was kind of jealous of her. I was jealous because she has people around her and yet I was alone... but you should've seen how she looked after I told her those things... I could see her mask breaking... and I finally saw what was underneath her mask. I couldn't believe what I saw... she... at that moment... she looked to lost... so scared... so hurt... and worst of all, she looked so betrayed."

"You know, Kira..." started Athrun.

"What?"

"Lacus... do you know that she... although many people loved her and showered her with attention... she was always lonely?" Fully contradicting his previous accusation of her, Kira hesitantly nodded. "No you don't." Stated Athrun.

"What do you mean by I don't?" asked Kira, barely hiding the anger in his voice.

"You don't... you just said you do, but in truth you don't. Lacus... she was always lonely ever since she was little. People around her never saw her as only 'Lacus Clyne.' They always see Lacus as 'Lacus the singer' or 'Lacus, daughter of Seigle Clyne'. None of them ever bothered to see her as just Lacus. She had no real friend... until you met her. You should see how she talked about you... you could see her glowing. She admired you... she loved you so much that she was willing to sacrifice her own safety."

"Her father died because of me right?" asked Kira.

"No. She and her father knew already about the risk of giving you Freedom... and they took it. Seigle didn't die because of you... he died for peace... for Lacus."

Kira slowly unclenched his fist, which he had been unconsciously clenched tightly during all of Athrun's talk. "I... could you two please leave in here for a while? I'll call you two if she wakes up." Said Kira to both Cagalli and Athrun.

"You probably won't be able to hear this... but... I'm sorry." said Kira after the two left the room.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish, for being so ignorant, and... for being such a self-centered brat that I am. I guess it was all because I was afraid... I was afraid to lose you."

Kira silently snorted to himself at that last sentence because of the truth contained in it. It was true, actually, it was more like a fact now. The main reason why he had acted and treated her that way was mainly he was afraid to lose her.

He acted that way because he knew that if he did, then Lacus would still stayed by his side to support him. He was afraid... that if for example Lacus knew that he was finally able to support himself without her help, then she would leave him alone.

He didn't want her to leave him...

He had known that fact a long time ago... since the day when he had let himself cried in front of her back when he was under her care at PLANT after his battle with Athrun. He knew right away... at the moment she comforted him, he didn't want to lose her to anything... to anyone.

Well, he knew that somewhat, it was really selfish of him... because in a way he wanted her all to himself. He wanted to manipulate her... wanted her to be with him alone.

However, not everything goes well... because before he even knew it himself, he had hurt her in more than one way possible... and he had hurt her in the cruelest way possible too.

He had thought that if he acted all depressed and moody, kept on thinking about Fllay and blamed himself for the deaths of people he was unable to protect, then Lacus would kept on standing by his side loyally to support him.

It was really too bad that his plan had gone overboard and backfired completely at him, and as the result, Lacus was emotionally hurt... or even scarred. Not only had he said that she was selfish and didn't know anything about other people's sadness, he had also told her that he hated her and did not want to see her any longer.

He inwardly scoffed to himself as he thought about the irony of the situation. Him, whom between both of them probably needed Lacus more that she needed him, had told her that he would rather die than to see her again.

"I'm so stupid... ne, Lacus?" asked Kira. "Me, of all the people in the world... had told you that I don't want to see you ever again." He paused for a while before continuing again. "Me, the one who needed you the most... do you know how ironic that was?" A bitter laugh echoed around the room after the rhetorical question was asked.

"... but Lacus, if you must know, you're actually the first person I've shown my tears to. That time, when we were still at the Archangel. You might not know it... but that moment, I was really grateful for your presence there. I was really desperate back then... I didn't want to kill... I didn't want to fight with Athrun but then, you came along. Your voice really brought me back to my senses... and made me realize something. You made me realize that sometimes... fighting is inevitable because you need to fight in order to protect the ones you love and care about and not just to survive."

"I learnt so much from you... from you, I learnt the true meaning and the true purpose of fighting. Who and whom should we fight against and for... and for what purpose do we fight for. I learnt to love again... I learnt that sometimes, being together with someone is much better than being alone." Finished Kira as the room fell in complete silence.

"Do you know how much power you have over me?" asked Kira all of the sudden, cutting through the silence in the room. "You probably won't know, ne? With the way I treated you and all, it'll be amazing if you do."

He paused for a while before continuing again. "Well, might as well tell you now... a bit futile, but that's okay. You're not supposed to hear this anyway."

"To put it in short sentence, Lacus, you are practically my lifeline, meaning that if you die, I don't think I'll be able to go on with life any longer... so I hope you would listen to my selfishness once again... please wake up, Lacus." Pleaded Kira. "It really tore me... to know that I can't do anything for you. Please... don't leave me alone in this world. I need you... please... this is probably my last wish... wake up. Come back to me."

Once again... tears were starting to trail down from his eyes. Kira quickly scolded himself as he wiped the tears from his eyes and watched Lacus silently while holding to her hand and rubbing circle at the back of her palm gently.

Minutes passed by agonizingly slow as it changed to hours, and still, there was no reaction from Lacus' comatosed figure.

Kira let out a sigh as he tucked in the hand he was holding into the cover and stood up. _'Maybe, today just isn't the day. Probably, no I'm sure it would be tomorrow. She __**will**__ be awake tomorrow'_ thought Kira in determination as he stood up.

It wasn't even three steps away from the bed when a miracle happen...

... a miracle that brought great joy to him...

...

...

too bad he didn't know that with joy...

also came despair...

...

...

because they both come in a package known as miracle.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Happiness?

**Ookami Fuu: HEY AGAIN EVERYONE! I'M SORRY (yet again) for the long update. However, rest assure, now your prayer for the next chapter of 'Truth Hurts' has been answered. So I hope it's all good now!**

**Chapter 5: Miracle**

Miracles are blissful. They would always be relieving because they bring to salvation to mankind. Of course, that's what every parent told their children before they tucked them into bed. Again, of course that was the truth... even if that was only a small fraction of the whole truth...

... because the whole truth would never be as carefree as that.

With every miracle that brought salvation to everyone, despair hid cunningly in the shadow of the happiness that salvation had brought. Waiting... and waiting... for the right moment to strike and to send that very same happiness shattering into million pieces to the endless hole of despair...

* * *

It was dark...

Everywhere she looked... it was dark.

She looked to her left, to her right, above her, even below her and still, darkness was all that she could see. The endless darkness she was currently trapped in. She hated it... because...

... because in darkness...

she was alone...

alone... by herself... in the empty, void place...

She hated darkness... she always had...

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, screaming, yelling, calling for someone... anyone... to lead her out of this darkness...

to no avail... her voice would not come out at all... not even a squeak was heard.

Her hands instinctively went up to cover her throat as she coughed. She opened her mouth one more time, moved her tongue and let the air in her lungs to flow out of her throat. Her hand felt the vibration of her vocal chord... yet, still nothing was heard... her voice would not come out.

She coughed one more time and tried again in desperation... this time a raspy sound came out. Her heart leapt in joy at the successful attempt.

"aaa... aa..." She tried again, testing her voice. Finally! Now I could ask for help! She thought to herself in joy.

She was afraid of the darkness... she needed to get out of this darkness... fast, before she lost herself in it. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE!" She yelled out with her voice she had just acquired.

She kept on yelling for help... but no one heard her plea, she could only heard her voice echoed in this massive dark place. Her heart quickened it beat as she grew more and more wary at her surrounding... not that she could actually _see_ anything beside of herself.

She dropped herself pathetically on the ground as tears rolled down her cheek. "Someone, anyone... help me..." she pleaded to no one as her plead fell into empty place.

* * *

She didn't know how long has it been since she had stopped thinking... it was as if it had been forever since she was in this darkness. She had stopped asking for anyone's help, she had stopped calling for help. No one was going to help her anyway. She had to face it, the hard truth... she was alone... the moment he said he hated her.

...

...

... but, who was _he_?

Who _is_ she?

She thought long and hard and yet nothing came up.

She could not remember. Her eyes widened in alarm as she realized it. How could she not remember about anything?

She brought her knee closer to her as she hugged it while burying her head between the little space between her knee and chest and rocked back and forth as she thought hard.

Who is she?

Who was _he_?

_Why_ did it matter so much to her when he said that he _hated_ he?

Something pieced through her heart when she recalled the thought of him _hating_ her. She brought up a hand and clenched the spot above where her heart should be as if she was trying to ease up the pain in her heart.

Soon, more questions grew in her mind... like for example, _where_ is she right now?

Who is she?Why is she here?When did she arrive here?What was she doing here?

More and more questions flew into her mind, swimming around her head as she thought harder than ever on the answer.

"Ugh... my head..." she muttered painfully to herself as she clutched her head tightly. "Someone... anyone... help me... father..."

Father?

Yes! Now she remembered! Her father! Could _he_ be her father?

She though about the possibility once again, while ignoring the pounding headache she was having.

No, _he_ could not be her father. Her father _loves_ her very deeply... so it could not be him.

Wait! Her father! That's it! Her father _would_ help her if she called him! He certainly would! He always did!

Mustering up all of her newfound energy, she called out to her father. She called out to her father all the while wondering why hadn't her appeared. It was not until the fifth call when she slowly realized something.

Her father would not be able to help her at all... he won't even be able to reply to her call.

"Otou-san..." She called out with a much, much, softer volume followed by tears of sadness.

Her father would not be able to answer to her plead this time around...

... because he was now with her mother...

Her father has died.

* * *

Again, she did not know how had it been since she found herself alone in this void of darkness, but she did know something. After severing several agonizing pains, she finally found out about herself.

She _finally_ could say who she was. _She_ was Lacus Clyne, daughter of Seigle Clyne.

Aside from that, she also remembered everything about herself. She remembered Cagalli, Athrun, Waltfeld-san, Ramius-san, and many other people. She remembered about the war, about the end of it, about _how_ her father died.

Yet, despite all of her newfound informations, she could still feel _something_ important was _missing_...

... something that was very, _very_ important to her.

However, no matter how much she tried to remember it, she could not remember that _something_.

Could that _something_ be _him_?

Or could it be something else?

She groaned in frustration as she laid down on her back on the dark floor (? Or was it something else?)

Why can't she remember _him_?

She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe she should just rest for now... after all, all of those thinking had taken quite a toll of her mind.

She rolled to her side and started to hum a little tune out of boredom. Being in the darkness, although it had terrified her very much, it had also began to bore her out of her mind. There was no one beside of herself here, no one was there to answer her plead. She was alone after all! She thought to herself bitterly and nonchalantly as she let out a bitter laugh.

"I'm alone..." she told herself.

"I'm alone... hahaha... that's just so funny..." she chuckled to herself. "Why won't you help me?" she asked to particularly no one... just _who_ was she asking for help though?

_Who_ was _you_?

Could _you_ be _him_, whom she was wondering about?

"Help me..." Lacus muttered to herself as she curled up into a ball.

Then, suddenly, as if answering her plead, a tiny light appeared, slowly dispelling the darkness around her.

_Lacus!_ A voice in the light called out to her. The voice was foreign to her ears... yet, that very same voice was more than familiar to her. The voice sounded so close yet so far away from her.

_Lacus? Wake up! Lacus! _She heard the voice pleaded to her as she got u to her feet and started to run to the light... to the voice calling her.

"Help me!" yelled Lacus as she ran as fast as her feet could carry.

As she ventured closer and closer to the light, it became brighter and brighter. She closed her eyes when the light was too bright for her and blindly ran, using just the voice as her guide.

She ran and ran...

...

...

...

...

...

... and she suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes slowly. One eye at a time and she blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the light.

When her eyes she finally was adjusted to the light, she came to realization that there was someone beside her, holding her hand.

His hand was warm and large compared to her own. She looked to her left and saw a boy. He was smiling broadly and upon closer inspection, she concluded that he seemed to be her age, if not older and he also seemed to be very delighted about _something_.

"Lacus, I'm so glad you're okay!" said the boy with happiness practically screaming out of his voice.

She looked at him one more time and tried to remember who he was but nothing came up. He looked to familiar, yet she could not remember him at all. To add to the fun of it, he seemed to be really glad about her awakening too. Inwardly sighing in defeat, she finally mustered up all of her energy and courage and asked him the question that had been nagging her.

"Eto... who are you?" asked Lacus as she watched the scene changed itself in front of her very own eyes.

* * *

He had not even taken three steps further from where he was before when he heard a soft moan coming from the comatosed figure behind him.

Kira's eyes widened as he audibly gasped in shock... or anticipation... or just pure joy as he turned around. His heart soared with joy when saw that Lacus was indeed, the one that produced that groan he just heard, as along with producing another groan, her fingers also twitched a bit.

"Lacus!" called out Kira as he held her hand and his call were responded with another groan.

"Lacus? Wake up! Lacus!" He pleaded to her. His heart soon soared with joy and bliss when she slowly opened her eyes, revealing her clear blue orbs that had been hidden for months to him.

"Lacus, I'm so glad you're okay!" said Kira in happiness as he wrapped his arms around her.

Lacus looked at the stranger in front of her in confusion. Why was this man so happy for her? Who was this man? Why does he felt so familiar to her... but if so, why can't she remember who he was? Hundreds of questions went around her head until she could not think anymore. Shrugging of the less important questions from her mind, she asked him the main question that nagged her greatly. "Ano... who are you?" asked Lacus.

"What?" asked Kira slowly with dread slowly filling his heart. "Do you not recognize me at all, Lacus?"

"Eto... who are you? Have we before?" Replied Lacus innocently as the room fell into a deep silence.

"... ano... are you okay?" asked Lacus a couple seconds later, breaking the tense air and the silence in the room created by the silence. "Did I say something I should not have said?" She asked worriedly.

Kira slowly took a step back, followed by another... and another... and another until he bumped into the wall behind him, his face was full shock. It couldn't be... his worst nightmare had just came true. She didn't know who he was... she had forgotten him.

He clenched his hands and abruptly exited the room, nearly knocking Cagalli down to the ground if Athrun was not there to catch her.

"Hey, Kira! What's your problem!" asked Cagalli in anger while holding onto her brother's collar in a threatening matter.

Kira just looked at his twin blankly and replied her in monotone. "She woke up..."

"Who? Lacus?" asked Athrun as Cagalli slowly released her brother.

"Yes... she woke up... just now." Replied Kira.

"She did! Then what the hell are you doing here! What do you look so upset for anyway?" asked Cagalli with a hint of anger in her voice. "You should be happy about her awakening!"

"I would... and I do... but what is there to be happy about if she doesn't remember me at all?" murmured Kira as Cagalli walked past him.

"What did you mean?" asked Athrun.

"Lacus... she doesn't remember me... " replied Kira, his voice void from any emotion but sadness.

_**To be continued...**_

**OOKAMI FUU**

**REVIEEEEEEEEEEEW!**


End file.
